


Morning Affections

by PlumSmut (Stormymorning)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Female Link - Freeform, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Genderbend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuri, fem!Link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormymorning/pseuds/PlumSmut
Summary: Long after Hyrule has been saved from the threat of Ganondorf, Link returns from one of her many adventures by sneaking into the castle courtyards to meet again with her beloved queen, Zelda. Though she comes on the behalf of business, she relishes what little time she gets to spend in private with her queen, in between her adventures. Zelda wastes no time to become intimate with her wayward lover once again, knowing that she can be gone just as quickly as she returns.





	

Zelda enters the dim, gentle light of the dawn sun, peaking just above the horizon. She is dressed in her riding attire, with knee high leather boots, tan slacks, and a purple blouse. Despite the casual practicality of her outfit, it would not be complete without her usual golden jewelery draped around her waist and upon her shoulders. Her royal banner hangs from her bejeweled belt as well.

  
The courtyard sports a handful of guards, but is mostly empty, leaving Zelda with the perfect place to relax and reflect before another long day of work. She glides her hand gingerly over the leaves of the hedges she floats past, turning corner after corner in the winding castle gardens she knows so well. The birds are especially vocal this morning, which gives Zelda the opportunity to lose herself in the ambiance of their song. She gently glides along, eyes half closed, taking in the feeling of the tranquil dawn.

"I was hoping I could find you out here" a deep, womanly voice says, cutting through the soft ambiance like a knife. "Getting into the courtyard was difficult. I don't want to try the actual castle."

Zelda spins around in an instant, her boot knife already drawn in the blink of an eye. In the first instant that feels like an eternity, she sees nothing but a blur of green blending into the shrubbery. Then, as the first wave of adrenaline fades from her system, she makes out a familiar face, in a familiar garb. She immediately sheathes her weapon again, and straightens her posture.

"Oh, it's you." Zelda says with a clear tone of surprise.

"I didn't mean to scare you. The guards wouldn't let me enter to request an audience." Link says, approaching Zelda.

"I apologize. I should have been sure they were aware to let you through." Zelda says.

  
"That's okay. It reminds me of old times." Link says, with a slight chuckle after. Zelda smiles back at her, but not in the polite and posh way Link is used to seeing. Her smile seems warm, and friendly.

  
"I missed you." she says.

  
Link's eyebrows raise in surprise. Zelda notices.

  
"What's wrong? Didn't expect me to get attached?" Zelda asks, in a coy manner.

  
"No, but I didn't expect you to be so open." Link says. It sounds like she isn't upset by this, just surprised, and maybe even a little bit impressed.

"Time continues to change me, even when you are not at my side to witness it." Zelda says, turning her back to link and walking onwards through the courtyard once more.

"I guess it's easy to forget that when you're on the move." Link says, following alongside the queen.

They enter a small clearing, closed off by stone brick walls, tall and ancient, covered by moss and creeping vines. Alone the edges, a small stream runs, with tiny foot bridges leading over the babbling water. Along the inner edges of the water sit raised flowerbeds, filled with half-bloomed roses and daffodils. In the center, among short grass and tiny wild violets, sits a gazebo, situated with fine wooden furniture within.

"I'm sure you didn't come here just to see me. Come, lets sit and discuss what you have found on your travels." Zelda says, beckoning Link to follow her towards the gazebo.

"Hold on, why do you assume I wouldn't come here just to see you?" Link asks, standing still. Zelda turns to face her.

"It's not malevolent, it's just not your way. Your mind is always focused on completing the next goal put onto your plate. You would only be making social visits if you managed to run out of adventure." Zelda says.

"That doesn't mean seeing you means any less to me. I don't forget about you out there." Link says. Zelda meets Link's gaze as she finishes speaking. The power of the queen's direct gaze catches her off guard.

"I know, Link, I know. Don't misunderstand me. I know your heart better than that." Zelda says, reaching forward and grabbing the swordswoman's armored hands with her own bare palms.  
Link looks like the gesture might have jumped her, but she relaxes into it just moments after. The hero's hands soften under Zelda's, and curve to hold hers as well, though she has also looked down and away to avoid the queen's eye contact. Zelda lets go with her right hand, and brings it up to cup the young woman's face. Link looks back up to meet Zelda's gaze again, and sighs.

"Why is it, that whenever we meet again, no matter how much we change, coming back to you always feels like coming home?" Link asks, sounding almost defeated.

"I suppose that's just what its like, being bound together by fate. We will always end up back with the other, somehow." Zelda says.

Link raises her unheld hand, and cups the slender hand on her face, while nuzzling her cheek into the palm. Despite her heavy tan, Link's cheeks are turning rosy, especially when compared to Zelda's pale hand.

"Whatever business you brought, it can wait a few hours to be discussed. Come." Zelda says, pulling away after a long silence.

Link follows her toward the gazebo. The morning sun hits Zelda's braided hair perfectly, making the locks appear to glow in the sunlight. The two walk up the steps, onto the large, open structure, decorated with wooden benches. Though decorated, the majority of the floor space is empty. Standing in the empty center, Zelda turns to Link once again, and begins unbuckling the straps of the adventurer's leather gauntlets. She gently slides them off, and lets them fall to the floor, with no resistance from Link. Hand in hand, Zelda steps much closer to Link, where her face is just inches from her own.

"Zelda... I don't want you to think this kind of thing is the only thing I value you for." Link says softly, just above a whisper.

"Hush darling, I know. You don't need to prove your love to me. Right now, I want nothing more than to share comfort with you, if you will have me." Zelda says, with a steady stare into Link's eyes, and her thumbs running gently over the back of Link's hands in circles.

Link smiles, with a sense of relief in her face, and leans in to close the gap between their lips. The touch, so gentle, tingles on Link's lips. Zelda's kisses are airy and light, sometimes just barely touching Link's lips at all, and Link completely melts for it as her heart begins to flutter in her chest. Zelda herself has rosy cheeks now, and Link is completely flushed from ear to ear. The queen lets go of Link's hands, and begins tracing her fingertips slowly and gingerly up the woman's arms. She doesn't need to tease much for Link to know what she wants her to do.

Unceremoniously, Link begins unbuckling her belts, loosening her draw strings, and dropping her accessories. The first off is her hat, the easiest to remove, which reveals a full head of short, messy hair. Then goes the sword and shield, and with it her belts and straps. She kicks her boots off, and is finally left with only a long tunic, and tan pants.

In a much slower fashion, with much more grace as well, Zelda removes her own clothing, starting with the heavy golden jewelery on her shoulders and waist. She places the metal accessories down on the floor gently, so as not to damage them, taking the Hylian banner attached and folding it underneath. She unbuckles her boots slowly, her body practically pressing into Link's as she bends over to carefully remove each boot, and place them on the floor as well, leaving only her slacks and blouse. Even as long as the undressing takes, Link waits patiently and silently. Finally, Zelda stands back up straight, and with both hands pulls her blouse up over her head and off, revealing a thin, lacy camisole beneath the shirt. The fabric is off white, and fine enough that it is transparent. The orange light catches her breasts, and the fabric looks almost like it sparkles. Link can see her nipples poking out from under the cloth. Her breasts are firm, yet soft, with a gentle pink color around her nipples.

"Don't be shy now, my love. I've waited for this. Don't be afraid to touch." Zelda whispers into Link's ear, and the words feel sweeter than honey to hear.

Discarding most of her reservations, Link pulls her tunic up and over her head, revealing a toned body, and bare breasts. Link's hands move to meet Zelda's body the moment Link lets go of the tunic, finding their place resting on Zelda's hip bones. Zelda returns the touch much more boldly, reaching for Link's stomach, and tracing just below her breasts with light strokes of her fingers. As Link begins working up her body with calloused hands, Zelda begins working down, tracing the shape of the hero's well-earned muscle definition along her stomach. Its not long before Zelda's gentle touches begin to tease closer and closer to the edge of Link's pants, occasionally even brushing slightly past the edges, sweeping briefly past her lover's pubic bone in a way that sends small, tingling sensations through Link's body.

Link leans in, and the two meet in a kiss again, this time with more energy and passion. Link's hands slide up beneath the queen's camisole, each palm cupping one breast, with the nipple from each pressing into the center of her palms. Meanwhile, Zelda is playing with the waist of Link's pants, which have now been pulled down far enough to let the edge of her pubic hair show. Link continues to fondle Zelda's breasts and kiss her, with the occasional pause in kisses to allow herself small shudders of sensation from Zelda's teasing. Link's rough hands slide across Zelda's soft skin, teasing her nipples with brushes, rubs, and playful flicks of the fingers. Link finally breaks the kissing entirely, only to begin moving her mouth down her partner's neck, for which Link finally receives a small, breathy moan from her lover.

Zelda, slides her right hand down Link's body, over her pants, and finds rest with the tips of her middle and index finger resting against the very edge of Link's labia, through her clothes. Link draws in a sharp breath, and begins moving her left hand down Zelda's body as well, while leaving the right hand to continue gently brushing and teasing her erect nipple. Zelda purrs softly for Link as her hand glides down her body, all the while Link's lips still service the queen's sensitive neck. As Link's hand reaches the edge of Zelda's slacks, Zelda presses down into Link's labia with two fingers, but not enough to push past the lips and reach her clit. It is enough to create a pleasant pressure just above it, and Link becomes the first of the two to let out a loud, uninhibited moan.

" _Ah... ahn!_ "

Link's last shred of shy reservation is gone, and she quickly takes the waist of Zelda's slacks, and pulls them straight down her legs. Zelda has no complaints, and finishes the job of removing the slacks, leaving only translucent, lacy underwear. Her vulva is shaved bare, and the very tip of her erect clit can be seen poking out of her wet labia. Link's left hand immediately meets with the lips of Zelda's labia, divided from her hand by only the thinnest of cloth.

"Anh! _Ah_..."

Zelda finally lets out a loud moan herself, arching forward to completely press her nearly bare body against Link's naked chest. Link begins stroking up and down the length of Zelda's outer labia, with long, fluid motions. Zelda finally pulls Link's pants the remainder of the way down, and Link barely has to think about it as she kicks the pants off her legs, leaving herself completely nude. As the pants come off, Zelda's fingers meet Link's outer labia as well, and the two stand there for a time, bodies pressed against each other, gingerly stroking each other to the rythym of their own soft moaning.

"Oh... oh yes..."

" _Ahh_... Zelda..."

Zelda then pushes Link away, just enough to make eye contact with her. Link stops her motions, but doesn't pull her hand back just yet.

"Here, on this bench. Sit here." Zelda says, gesturing to one of the few wooden benches just a few feet away. Link obliges without a word, removing her hands from Zelda, and instead walking over, and sitting herself down.

Zelda is right next to her with her every movement, and as Link sits down, legs spread apart, Zelda quickly situates herself on her knees, with her hands on Link's legs. Zelda looks up to Link, and they both know what she's asking. Link gives her an enthusiastic nod. Zelda grins, before sliding both of her hands up Link's legs, along the inner thighs, toward's her vagina. With the pad of her thumb, Zelda finally presses past Link's labia, sliding onto her clitoris.

"Gah! _Oh_..."

Link gasps in response, arching her back. Zelda continues, taking Link's clit between her thumb and index finger, and rolling it in her fingers with a steady amount of pressure, over and over. Her other hand begins tracing up and down Link's outer lips again, focusing above her vaginal opening.

Link's breathing soon begins to pick up in pace, and her breasts move gently with each rise and fall of her chest, as each breath demands her next one be deeper and quicker. Zelda can tell that Link is trying to hold back her noises, leaving the swordswoman in a state of gradually coming more and more undone under Zelda's skilled touch. Even as Link focuses all her energy on the task of muting herself, with one hand pressed over her own mouth, every wave of pleasure makes her choke out a stifled, yet pleasured moan with her exhale. Listening to Link fail to contain the sounds of her ecstasy only encourages Zelda even more. It's not long before Link's folds are dripping wet, and under her heaving breath, Link finally manages to speak.

"Please, _ah_... I'm getting close. I won't last much, _ah_ , much longer." Link stammers out between moans and breaths.

Zelda kisses her thigh in silent response. With long, steady strokes, Zelda makes a few more runs over Link's labia, dipping a little further in with each lap. Then, she finally plunges her fingers inside of Link, and begins gliding her fingers in and out both quickly, and steadily.

"Ahh! _Ah!_ Oh, oh Zelda, _hah_ , I'm so close..." Link nearly shouts, gripping the back of the wooden bench with both hands, so hard her knuckles turn white.

Zelda looks up at Link. Her face is completely flushed, with her eyes half open and a look of erotic pleasure written all over her face. Zelda continues with her steady thrusting motions into Link, and begins stroking the small shaft of Link's clitoris with her thumb and forefinger, using the clitoris' lubricated foreskin to make quick, jerking motions.

"Nng, _ah!_ Oh Zelda... _oh_. _Oh_. _Aah_. **Aaah!** " Link shouts, finally overcome by the waves of pleasure.

Zelda continues her movements, and watches her lover's cute face twist and contort as she rides out the waves of orgasm. If Link is still trying to quiet herself, she has failed miserably. Her moans of pleasure are loud as ever, and Zelda can feel Link's inner muscles contracting around her fingers as she continues to fuck her through the orgasm. The orgasm is a long one, but it finally comes to an end with one last shudder, before Link finally lets her whole body go limp.

Zelda gently removes her fingers from inside of her. Her hands are pruned, and dripping with Link's cum. Link's face is covered with small beads of sweat, and though the experience is over, she still struggles to catch up to her breath again. Her messy hair sticks to her sweaty forehead, and through the hair stuck in her eyes, Link looks down and Zelda, and grins from ear to ear.

"Zelda... I love you so much." Link breathes, with a glint in her eye.

Zelda looks up, and takes a moment to admire the figure and form of the woman before her. The morning sun is slightly higher now, but still holds the golden tones of twilight. The crisp chill of the morning air has left Link both sweating, and covered in goosebumps, with her nipples still perky. The light catches her most dramatic features; the creases and contours of her core muscles, the gentle shape of her breasts, and the striking curvature of her hips. In this moment, watching the woman she loves bathe in the glowing sunbeams, glistening and alive, Zelda has never felt more at peace.

"I love you too. More than you could ever know." Zelda professes. From the look in her eye, and the sound of her voice, Link knows it is the truth.

Zelda gets up off her knees, and plops herself down next to Link on the bench, landing conveniently underneath her arm. Link gladly puts her arm over Zelda's shoulder, and pulls her body in close to her own. They stay there like this, for what feels like a long while. Zelda stares out into space, mindlessly running her hands up and down Link's stomach again. Link takes a deep breath, having finally caught up with her own breathing, and turns to Zelda.

"Do you want to keep going? I needed a moment to breathe after that." Link says, with a small chuckle after.

"Only if you want to. I'm content." Zelda says, with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing would make me happier" Link says, sitting up and kissing her on the forehead. Zelda smiles again, this time wider, and in a moment, Link snakes out from beneath her, and down onto the floor, head between Zelda's knees. She looks back up at Zelda through her legs, and Zelda can't help but admire the way the orange lighting plays off Link's deep blue eyes.

"You're going to make me squirm, aren't you?" Zelda asks coyly, though she already knows the answer.

Link looks up, with a devilish grin on her face, and laughs in agreement.


End file.
